yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Barian
, Vector, and Mizar.]] A Barian (バリアン Barian), romanized as Varian in Japanese is species of beings originating from the Barian World, a high-energy world in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Most of them were once human, but have been reincarnated as Barians. The majority of those lived in the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean before their death, hence why Nasch was reborn as their leader. The Seven Barian Emperors is a group made up of Barians. The Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World is a thuggish group of Barians. Also, since the Barian World was originally part of the Astral World before the Chaos was banished from it, a small portion of the Barians were originally Astrals. The only known Barian that fits in this category is the God of the Barian World, Don Thousand. Design Appearance & Physiology While in the Barian World, Barians appear humanoid, though they tend to conceal themselves in cloaks. One Barian, Vector, has also exhibited the ability to take on an energy form while on Earth, which resembles a winged, red version of Astral. The Seven Barian Emperors, formerly human, resemble humanoid beings with unnatural skin color, such as purple or red. Furthermore, all of them have what seem to be crystals and/or armored-like plates on their bodies, such as Mizar's face resembling a mask, Girag's face resembling a helmet, and Dumon having gems on his body. Also unlike humans, they seem to lack certain organs such as mouth or nose, or perhaps those organs are otherwise not seen; despite this, their senses appear unhampered, as is their ability to speak. They also have crystals for hearts. In contrast, other Barians, such as those belonging to the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World, take on less humanoid forms depending on the different species based off of them, like a cicada, a jellyfish, and a mosquito, and even a fly . They can even exist in the real world in their true forms, an ability that only Dumon had demonstrated before the introduction of the Barians belonging to this species. " has winged-like parts on its body, which all have Barian energy seen in it.]] "Chaos Xyz" monsters evolved by Rank-Up-Magic have Barian energy within them. Vector says that these cards are of Barian origin when explaining to Yuma and Astral why they couldn't use ZEXAL, taking Utopia Ray V into account. The majority of the Barians were humans involved with the battle between the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean and Vector's kingdom who were reincarnated as Barians after death. The only Barians so far that are an exception to this are Alito, Girag, Mizael, Semimaru, Kurage, Kaninja, and Mr. Heartland. Etymology The Seven Barian Emperors of the Barian World are loosely named after one of the stars of the Big Dipper in the Japanese version: Durbe after Dubhe, Alito after Alioth, Mizar after Mizar, Girag after Merak, Vector after Phecda, Nasch after Benetnasch and Merag after Megrez. Abilities and Girag training.]]While on Earth, Barians are forced to take on a human form, not knowing that this form was the one they had from the time they were humans, although Dumon apparently only needs to do this if his Baria Lapis is damaged. The only major resemblance between both their Barian and human form is their hair, which only changes color. As energy beings, they have remarkable tolerance to pain, even in human form; Girag was able to take a punch in the face from Fender without so much as a flinch. Dumon, Semimaru, Kurage, Kaninja, and Mr. Heartland however, can retain their true Barian forms on Earth. Barians can travel from the Barian World using Overlay Networks and can also utilize the ability on Earth, vanishing and teleporting on a whim. Mizar showed the ability to fire energy balls for offensive purposes, though they do not cause lasting damage. These abilities can also be granted to humans. Vetrix, who made a contract with Barians, was able to produce energy balls and use the aforementioned networks to travel. Barians possess the ability to Rank-Up their Xyz Monsters by the use of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", which lets them Summon "Number C" and "CXyz" monsters. "CXyz" monsters originate from the Barian World and are produced there as "weapons" to defeat the "Numbers". While in human form, Barians cannot wield them, but they can use "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash humans into doing so for them. The Brainwashing effect seems to vary depending on who does the brainwashing. Girag's victims retain their personalities, but become devoted to serving the Barian World, while Vector's victims are more like sleeper agents; retaining their original personalities until the brainwashing activates when they draw "Barian's Force", at which point they become ruthless and sadistic like Vector himself. Alito's brainwashing on the other hand completely robs the victim of free will and personality. Interestingly the Barians themselves are not immune to being brainwashed as seen when Girag brainwashed Vector (though he could have been faking). In addition, if a Barian were to lose a Duel to a person using a "CXyz", they would vanish from existence, just as Astral would if he lost to a "Number". Known Barians * Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World ** Kaninja ** Kurage ** Semimaru * People of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean ** Iris * Seven Barian Emperors ** Alito ** Dumon ** Girag ** Merag ** Mizar ** Nasch ** Vector * Former Denizens of the Astral World **Don Thousand (God of the Barian World) References Category:Character group